


【包托】Flesh

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 纯开车，pwp，无剧情，爆粗
Relationships: Steven Gerrard & Fernando Torres
Kudos: 7





	【包托】Flesh

【包托】Flesh  
无下限，爆粗，纯pwp  
杰拉德打开浴室的门时看到了令自己震惊的一幕：托雷斯正在雾气蒸腾的花洒下拿着8号球衣自慰。

金发湿润，被蒸红的皮肤格外粉白。红色的球衣被他拧成长条，夹在身下来回摩擦。

花白的屁股正对则自己，黑黢黢的小洞一缩一缩，流出来的汁水把正红的衣服浸成暗红，整件衣服都湿透了。在摩擦了百来下后托雷斯将它包住了翘立的阴茎。

“呃……呃……”

托雷斯小声地喘气，肩膀颤了颤就再次射了。他靠在墙上，慢慢恢复神智，用球衣把自己“吐”出来的东西全部擦干净，然后，慢慢地把粘稠的球衣往上移。

“嘶——”

触到硬挺的乳头时托雷斯皱起了眉，微张的嘴最后含住了污秽不堪的球衣，咬合的部位正好是杰拉德的印号处。

打开花洒，为了不让自己“吃”球衣的声音太大。

“你在做什么？”

背后一凉，托雷斯立刻清醒过来。这声音实在太过熟悉，可是杰拉德怎么还会出现在这里。

托雷斯几乎觉得自己要完蛋了，他不可能装出若无其事的样子，现在他只想找一条地缝钻下去。

球衣从嘴巴里调出来，托雷斯的眼睛靠在胳膊上，不想转身面对杰拉德。

杰拉德的脚步越来越近，托雷斯的心跳到了嗓子眼。

“原来你这么‘喜欢’我？”

杰拉德刚结束了训练，浑身的热气喷薄到托雷斯的背上，强烈的雄性荷尔蒙快让托雷斯窒息了。

“队长，我……”

转过身刚想解释，唇就被杰拉德封住。

杰拉德啃咬着他的嘴唇，将他的手高举过头扣在墙上，以绝对的王者姿态将托雷斯禁锢在自己的怀抱中。

托雷斯仰起头，张开唇呼吸的瞬间杰拉德的舌头就闯了进来，肆无忌惮地吸取着蜜汁，托雷斯舌根发麻，被杰拉德吻得七晕八素。

“这里面，好甜……”

边说着边握住托雷斯已经软下去的阴茎，用手指挤压着两个囊袋，托雷斯抱住杰拉德的脖子，主动贴到他身上。

“队长……”

杰拉德关掉花洒，认真地端详起托雷斯的脸——西班牙男孩染的金发格外耀眼，茶褐色的眼瞳此刻十分妖媚迷茫，不似平时的天真与清纯，被自己咬肿的嘴唇娇艳欲滴，脸颊上的红晕异常性感，上下滚动的喉结表明他现在极度紧张。

“下面会更甜吗？”

杰拉德架起托雷斯的双腿，迫使他因为腾空的原因只能死死夹紧自己的腰。高度正好，杰拉德心满意足地开始品尝起托雷斯的乳头。已经被玩过的椒乳又红又硬，杰拉德的舌头粗糙灵活，一遍遍舔着，直到乳头涨大了一圈。

“这里能吸出奶来吗？”

杰拉德用力一吸，托雷斯的喉咙立刻一紧，发出小猫似的呻吟。

“队长，南多的奶，好喝吗？”

杰拉德故意咂咂嘴，“好喝得不得了，吸不够呢。”

托雷斯挤着另一侧被杰拉德冷落的左乳，将其凑到杰拉德面前，羞赧：“左边还有很多，队长尽管吸，好吗？”

杰拉德眯起眼，大手将托雷斯的两侧胸部往里挤，企图挤出一条乳沟来。他一边舔着奶头，一边吸吮着“乳沟”里湿漉漉的香气，顺着托雷斯的人鱼线往下舔。

托雷斯的体毛格外柔软，杰拉德舔顺后咬住托雷斯的囊袋，然后绕到托雷斯身后，拍了拍那两瓣果冻一样的臀肉，随即伸进了两根手指。异物一进入，托雷斯就紧张地夹住了正在抠刮内壁的手指，杰拉德艰难地往前塞，托雷斯下面的小嘴却丝毫不肯松口，牢牢地吸住杰拉德的手指。

杰拉德的指甲一刮过，无数淫液就涌了出来，他一把手指拔掉，淫液喷了杰拉德一脸。

“南多的淫液这么多，是不是小荡妇？”

杰拉德擦干净脸，把那些清液全部抹到托雷斯胸前。

“淫液沐浴露好用吗？”

托雷斯咬着嘴唇，实在受不了骚痒的小穴，撅起屁股去蹭杰拉德的胯部。

“队长喜欢南多的淫液吗？如果队长的大肉棒进来的话南多的淫液会更多……”

杰拉德掐了一把托雷斯的屁股，雪臀上立刻显了五个手指印。

“南多竟然会说大肉棒？说！是不是小荡妇？”

杰拉德的阴茎早就硬得不能再硬，此刻被托雷斯的臀缝一磨再磨，更是硬得像烙铁一般，大张的马眼已经冒了些清。

Fuck！还没操呢，这个小妖精就让他有些把持不住了。

杰拉德扶着自己的肉棒在托雷斯的洞口打圈，饶是还没进入托雷斯就已经开始抽搐了，穴口涌出的淫液滴在滚烫的肉棒上，令杰拉德有些恼火。

“南多是小荡妇，小荡妇想要队长的大肉棒插进来。”

托雷斯的声音陡然变高，他胡乱摸着自己的胸和阴茎，急切想要杰拉德的爱抚。

“插进哪里？”

杰拉德的龟头已经抵在了早已糜烂不堪的洞口。

托雷斯舔着杰拉德伸到前面的手指，难耐地说：“插进小荡妇的小骚穴呀~”

“要怎么插？”杰拉德依依不饶，龟头已经进去了一点，奈何托雷斯的骚穴太小，肉棒一下子滑了出来，直接埋在了臀缝间。杰拉德正好去挤那两片极富弹性的臀肉，直接在臀缝里操干起来。

托雷斯的骚穴迟迟吃不到肉棒，心里又是着急又是难过，什么淫荡的话都往外说。

“南多的小骚穴痒得不行，队长的大肉棒才能止痒。”

“那你说，你这骚穴被多少人止过痒？”

托雷斯呜咽起来，委屈地说：“没有过，南多只喜欢队长的大肉棒！要它狠狠地来回捣弄才能不痒~队长，求求你~快插进来，小荡妇要渴死了……”

杰拉德早就按捺不住了，一听这话立刻托起托雷斯的屁股，架着自己的阴茎捅了进去。这时候哪顾得上快慢了，先插进这骚穴才是最重要的。

肉棒一进入，无数张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴围了上来，一边泌着淫汁，一边吸着肉柱。杰拉德倍感销魂，把托雷斯按在墙上，抬起他一条腿方便他操弄。

青筋盘绕的巨大龙茎整根没入，再整根拔出，每一次退出都会发出“啵”的一声，每次进入，也非得要那卵大的阴囊和托雷斯的臀缝紧贴了才肯罢休。

翘着的龟头在托雷斯体内横冲直撞，四处乱顶。托雷斯尖声浪叫：“骚穴太舒服了……啊……队长的大鸡巴太厉害了……”

杰拉德拍着托雷斯的屁股，扳过他的脸开始吻他，也不管吻得是嘴巴、眼睛还是鼻子，总之托雷斯身上的一切都是醉人的香甜。

“这就舒服了？我还没弄舒服呢。”

杰拉德顶到一个小凸起，故意问：“这是什么？”

托雷斯的尖叫声还没有从喉咙里释放出来，杰拉德就再次顶了上去，托雷斯脸上的红晕蔓延至脖颈，他的眼角被逼出眼泪，脊柱似乎都要被杰拉德顶断了。

“小荡妇的高潮点？”

杰拉德看着托雷斯那副欲仙欲死的表情，立刻就明白了。他揪着那点不放，开始重重地贯穿，小穴还没闭合，肉筋可怖的肉棒就捅了进来，托雷斯骚穴里的淫液全被杰拉德吸了去，到最后越来越干，托雷斯忍不住大叫起来。

杰拉德快速地抖动起来，插入的速度越来越快，最后在托雷斯的一声叠一声的尖叫里射了出来。

他太久没做爱了，第一波精液浓稠至极，满满地全部喂给了托雷斯下面的小嘴。骚穴一滴不剩地全部吃下，还在不知廉耻地一缩一缩。

杰拉德抱起托雷斯，将他顶在墙壁上，肉棒从下往上插进去。

“骚穴夹紧了，漏了一滴精液你今天在这里做的事明天全球队都会知道。”

托雷斯垂下头，那副惹人怜爱的表情让杰拉德的肉棒又硬了。这回的姿势可以让他更好地掰开托雷斯的翘臀，大张的小穴还没吃完上一刻的浓精，下一秒又被狠操起来。

“嗯……只要队长以后一直操南多的骚穴，把骚穴操烂……”

杰拉德忽然觉得有些不对。

“你叫我什么？”

又是重重往上一顶，托雷斯的天灵盖都要不好了。

“队长……”

杰拉德扯着托雷斯的乳头，恨不得将这美味咬出汁来。

“不对！”

杰拉德抱着他插了不下百次，充血的肉棒再次射精，比第一次更长更多，耻毛摩擦着喷不完的精液和淫汁，勾得二人的心火源源不断地烧了起来。

托雷斯大着胆子去吻杰拉德的嘴唇，娇滴滴地喊了一声：“老公……”

一听这话，杰拉德才软下去的阴茎又挺立了起来。

fin


End file.
